Star Sapphire/Strategy
Star Sapphire has somewhat low ratios for a blaster, but she can harass relatively safely with the use of the Predator from a great distance, although her mechanics are rather more complicated than most and she also lacks any movement skills (other than small speed boost on her passive) or targeted crowd control. Crystal Bomb *Crystal Bomb has low cooldown, great range and delayed damage, allowing Star Sapphire to harass enemy champions under their turret. *At the same rank, even while incorporeal, the Predator's dashes always do more damage that the bomb itself, although enemies can still be damaged twice. *When manifested, the Predator moves at roughly the same speed as a champion if issued move commands with Manifest; using Crystal Bomb will allow it to move much faster and even through thick walls due to its long range, manifested or not. Violet Harvest *Violet Harvest deals a great amount of max percentage health damage over time, which is a rare ability. It allows her to deal significant damage to health stacking tanks like Shazam and Wonder Woman, making up for her lack of up-front damage. On the other hand, this makes her more vulnerable to Marksmen or Assassins. *Violet Harvest's target indicator can be misleading; it will create an immobile damage field at the location of the Predator, manifest or not, at the time of cast, regardless of the Predator's later movements. When using Crystal Bomb, using Violet Harvest too soon will cause the damage field to be deployed at the Predator's mid-dash location, not where its destination (the bomb) is. This is particularly noticeable if you try to send the Predator to the opposite side of Star Sapphire as it would have a long travel time. Be careful to not back off too far, or the Predator would automatically reattach to Star Sapphire, causing the damage field to be deployed at Star Sapphire's location. *When Manifested, using Violet Harvest will not cause the Predator to move. *Violet Harvest will interrupt the Predator's dash to the Crystal Bomb, causing it to reattach to Star Sapphire early and for the Crystal Bomb to detonate on its own after 2 seconds. Bonds of Love *Bonds of Love is a strong disable, but it is hard to make it do what you want, as you don't get to control the second target it chooses, and it was already a bit hard to land a narrow skillshot that can be blocked by drones. *Bonds of Love will not damage or attach to another target if the first hit kills the first target. This is quite problematic late game as Bonds of Love's high scaling means it often kills drones in one hit preventing it from attaching to the nearby enemy champion. *Bonds of Love cannot attach to the Predator while it is attached to Star Sapphire, even if you hit your target first when no other targets are nearby, although it can attach to an incorporeal Predator as long as it is separate from Star Sapphire. However, if it bonds to the incorporeal Predator which reattaches to Star Sapphire, the bonds will hold, allowing you to pull your target towards Star Sapphire instead of the Predator's previous location. This is quite difficult to pull off efficiently, though. There is also a maximum leash range, i.e. the bonds will break prematurely if one of the targets move too far. Crystal Bomb can also be used to re-position the Predator quickly, even while manifested. *Bonds of Love can be used against jungle creatures. *It will not pull the Predator or Star Sapphire when activated a second time, although it will still pull the enemy target towards them. Manifest *Manifest can be used to control the Predator's actions while it is manifest. It will automatically use melee attacks on nearby enemies. *The Predator grants a small amount of vision around it even while incorporeal, and has a slightly larger sight radius when manifested. *When Manifest ends, the Predator does not automatically reattach to Star Sapphire. If it is dashing towards Crystal Bomb, it will turn incorporeal mid-flight and continue to the bomb, and vice versa if Manifest is used during the dash. If it is issued movement commands with Manifest, it will turn incorporeal on the spot and stop once Manifest ends and will not finish the last move command. This would also happen if it is killed in the manifest form. *Using Manifest mid-dash will not interrupt the dash. *Manifest can be used to help taking down a turret, not just adding more damage, but also tanking quite a few turret hits when necessary. *Move commands from Manifest cannot override Crystal Bomb's dash. *The Predator's basic attacks, as well as its dashes, will not apply Atlantean Royal Seal's slow. *Manifest's cooldown starts when the Predator turns back into being incorporeal, not when the skill is used. Category:Strategy